Le devoir
by ChickaDelSol
Summary: Dean, 8 ans, était en train de se triturer les méninges pour répondre à l'étrange question de son prof:   Quel est le métier que tu voudrais faire lorsque tu seras adulte?  . Ses pensées tournent autour de Sam alors qu'il tente de trouver une réponse. OS


Le devoir

Bonjour! 3ième histoire...Il s'agit d'un court OS qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai fini par publier. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...;-)

Un soupir résonna dans la pièce et sembla flotter au-dessus de la table de cuisine comme une ombre fatigante. Dean était assis sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de la salle à manger et il réfléchissait. Une nouvelle plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres et Sam, assit dans un pyjama bleu poudre devant la télévision, redressa la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va Dean? » demanda-t-il du haut de ses quatre ans.

« Oui, oui Sammy, ne t'en fais pas. Je fais seulement mes devoirs » répondit Dean rapidement pour rassurer son frère.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter et fût heureux lorsque son petit frère fixa à nouveau l'écran. Dean fixa à nouveau la feuille devant lui, la regardant comme si elle allait le mordre, et relit, pour une centième fois, ce qui y était écrit. « Quel est le métier que tu voudrais faire lorsque tu seras adulte? » C'était le sujet de son devoir et Dean se rappela pourquoi il détestait l'école : c'était justement à cause de ce genre de question idiote. Mais bon. Il avait 8 ans, était un grand garçon et devait donner l'exemple à son jeune frère qui allait bientôt aller à l'école.

Alors…De façon instinctive, Dean aurait répondu qu'il voulait devenir chasseur, tout comme son père. Sammy n'était pas encore au courant que les monstres des histoires existaient bel et bien et Dean voulait qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Lui, il apprenait à combattre ces créatures et protégeait son cadet contre tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Et ça le comblait. Savoir que, grâce à lui, son petit frère était sain et sauf le rendait heureux et fier. Mais il ne pouvait pas écrire ça dans son devoir, son professeur ne comprendrait jamais! Alors, il continua de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire comme métier.

Il pourrait peut-être devenir cuisinier! Après tout, Sam lui disait toujours que ce qu'il faisait était excellent et Dean adorait lui faire des biscuits super sucrés dans le dos de son père! À tous les coups, un immense sourire apparaissait comme par magie sur son visage et faisait pétiller ses yeux verts. Dean eut une légère moue. Il venait de se rappeler la fois où son frère avait passé plusieurs jours chez le pasteur Jim parce que Dean et son père allait faire une petite chasse pour lui apprendre le métier. Dean avait tout de même dû faire à manger et il avait détesté ça! Lorsque Sammy ne complimentait pas ses repas, ça devenait drôlement moins amusant…

Eh bien, peut-être pourrait-il devenir mécanicien? Son père lui avait déjà dit qu'avant tout ça, il faisait ce métier et Dean avait toujours apprécié le son d'un moteur puissant qui grondait et les différentes odeurs qui se dégageaient de ses beautés lorsque son père les réparait. Oui, ce serait bien. Il se saisit de son crayon et allait écrire « mécanicien » lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose : Sammy détestait les garages et la réparation de véhicules, quel qu'il soit! Il trouvait que ça puait et qu'il y avait toujours trop de bruit! Si Dean devenait mécanicien, jamais son frère ne viendrait le voir lorsqu'il travaillerait! Qui est-ce que Dean pourrait taquiner alors? Non, définitivement pas!

Son regard tomba sur son frère dans le salon et s'accrocha à ses mèches de cheveux brillantes et soyeuses. Et pourquoi pas coiffeur? Au moment même où cette pensée apparut dans son esprit, Dean ressentit un frisson de dégout le parcourir. Non, ça faisait un peu gay et, de toute façon, il n'y avait que les cheveux de Sammy qu'il aimait couper et peigner. Il n'avait même pas assez de patience pour coiffer ses propres cheveux alors ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Humoriste alors? Il adorait faire rire son frère et lorsque ce dernier pleurait, il n'y avait que Dean qui réussissait à le faire sourire! Il mettait alors tout en œuvre pour qu'il aille mieux et le son du rire cristallin de Sammy était pour ses oreilles la plus douce des musiques. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai, par contre, qu'il ne faisait le pitre que si Sam était dans la pièce, ça n'en valait pas la peine sinon! Il ne pouvait pas réellement demander à Sammy d'assister à tous ses spectacles s'il devenait humoriste et, sans les exclamations joyeuses de ce dernier, ça n'irait pas du tout…

Il était pratiquement à court d'idées lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il pourrait être un super héros comme son père, mais dans un métier plus normal comme pompier ou policier! Il serait toujours dans l'action, sauverait pleins de vie et il tuerait les méchants. Ou peut-être pas. Il venait de se rappeler ce que Sammy lui avait déjà dit sur les méchants. Il venait de regarder un film dans lequel le méchant n'en était pas vraiment un et était plutôt une victime qui n'avait jamais eu d'amour. Sam avait été triste pour lui et il avait décrété que les gentils devraient toujours s'assurer que les méchants l'étaient pour de vrai avant de leur faire du mal. Donc, Dean ne tuerait aucun humain, seulement les créatures surnaturelles, à moins, bien sûr, que l'humain n'attaque son frère. Donc, il sauverait des vies et ferait enfermer les méchants. Mais encore une fois, il s'arrêta, choquer par une pensée parasite : si lui était ailleurs en train de sauver des vies, qui serait auprès de Sammy pour le protéger?

Non, jamais il ne pourrait avoir un métier qui l'éloignerait trop de son frère car celui-ci pourrait alors être en danger et il ne le saurait même pas. Sam bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et cligna ses grands yeux pour y chasser la fatigue. Dean sourit devant cette image et la réponse à ce devoir si compliqué lui apparut alors d'elle-même : il serait le protecteur de Sammy! Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire. Protéger Sammy envers et contre tout parce qu'il était son petit frère, parce qu'il était sa responsabilité et tout simplement parce qu'il était Sammy, son petit ange et son protégé…

FIN

Alors? Pas trop décevant? ;-D


End file.
